


Bonds forged by heart

by FireHeart_anemation



Series: Bonds Forged by Heart [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Easter Eggs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Flirting, Funny jokes, Gen, Heartfelt Moments, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medieval adventures, Pregnancy, Violence, akwared Garcia Flynn, epic comebacks, mother daughter moments, plus roasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeart_anemation/pseuds/FireHeart_anemation
Summary: Lucy Preston, Princess of RittenHold, is forced to flee to her Enemy’s Kingdom when her father strikes a deal with her ruthless cousin to haunt down and kill the last of the dragon army.What will the King of Ravaryn think when an eye striking princess, related to the man who murdered his wife and child, shows up at his kingdom, seeking his help in saving dragon kind?
Relationships: Amy Preston/ Karl Gross, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Lorena Flynn/ Garcia Flynn (mentioned), Nicolas Keynes/Emma witmore, Rufus Carlin/Jiya Marri
Series: Bonds Forged by Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135442
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Shattered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first time posting, but I just had this idea and had to write it. This is a multi chapter series and will be at least 20-30 chapters long. Hope you enjoy!

The crystal blue lake blinded circle in Flynn’s eyes as his eight year old jumped with excitement, wanting to show her mommy and daddy every little detail she could find in the forrest. Although she was already eight, she was so petite and He chuckled and looked at his wife. “What?” 

Lorena smile touched her soft dimples on the edges of her mouth. No matter how many times she looked into her husband’s dark emerald eyes, and his smile that could light up the darkest of nights, she loves him so much. “Nothing, I just couldn’t ever of thought that my life would turn out so…..like this, here, with you, Iris..” 

He leaned in and planted a sweet yet passionate kiss to her lips. “I love you so much, Lorena Flynn.”  
He cups her one cheek with hand, goes leans in for another kiss, that’s when he catches something shiny in the corner of his eye. It looks like metal, shining out behind a tree. Then, it moves. He can feel his heart beating in his throat as he jumps to his feet, A very confused Lorena following him. Worry consumes him as he can’t see His little girl.  
“Iris?!” He calls

Lorena sees his worry and is about to ask what’s going on when they hear a scream. 

“Daddy!!!!” 

His head snapped around in a millisecond to the scream. “Iris?!” he took of in a sprint into the forest with his wife following right behind him. “Iris! Iris where are you?!”

“Da-!! her voice stopped and it sounded like someone muffled it.

“Iris! Iris where are you honey!” Lorena cried in panic. He didn’t need to look at his wife to know she was crying from her panic.

“Iris!” his voice was breaking too, as his adrenaline is rising. He has to stay strong, He can’t lose her, he can’t fail her, where could she be- 

“Not another step!” a gruff male voice came from his left.

When he saw the scene in front of him, it felt like a dagger through his gut. There was his little girl, a guard, he assumed was from his biggest enemy WrittenHold judging by the red flames on there weapons and armer, holding a dagger to his eight year old daughter’s throat.  
She looked terrified and confused, as she clutched onto her dragon doll with dear life. 

“I’m sorry daddy…I only wanted to see the dragon…b-b-but then-“ she was crying now, her small puffy fingers coming up to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, and her chin jumping.

-“Quiet little infant! I’ve had quite enough of you.” Sir Nicolas, Duke of WrittenHold, and a huge royal pain in Flynn’s ass babbled, signalling his guard to tighten his grip on little Iris.

Flynn gritted on his teeth, “What the hell Keynes?!” He took of again but saw the knife start to get uncomfortably close to his toddlers neck.

“Uh-uh-uh, did I not make myself clear…move one inch and your ‘precious daughter’ will become headless.” 

Flynn winced at his use of words, and was now boiling with anger to instead to that to Nicolas himself. Instead he made eye contact with Iris, “Iris, look at me sweetheart.” her big, emerald eyes shone bright with water as she looked up at her father.  
“Everything is going to be ok, you just don’t listen to any of the bad words that man says ok sweetheart? Daddy is going help you-“ 

“Ok that was quite enough. I think I’m gonna be sick. but that was sweet, truly.” he had an evil smirk that quickly turned serious. “Where is Flynn?” 

He looked at Nicolas with a pissed expression as his anxiety was getting the best of him, “what the hell are you talking about?!”

“Don’t play dumb with me Flynn! where is it?!” 

“I don’t know what-what are you even looking for?!”

“Garcia.. what’s going on..?” Lorena asked in panic. He quickly reached for her hand, as she was standing mere inches away from him, and squeezed it in a comforting manner.

“Not what, who. Do you really wanna play that card when I’ve got a blade to your daughters head…Where is it?” 

“Daddy..” Iris started to cry in panic. 

“Iris, honey your a big girl, right?”

“Stop stalling and tell me where I can find it!” 

Iris nodded her head with a pout, and Flynn forced on his best smile. “I need you to be strong for daddy ok?-“ 

“oh now your really testing my patience Flynn…” 

Flynn talked over him as he needed to measure his little girl. “-And in a few mints we can go look at flowers and dragons, ok?” She nodded again, but Flynn’s heart split in two as a silent tear made its way down her cheek. “That’s daddies good girl.”

“Ok, times up!” 

“What do what from me Keynes?! I don’t know!” 

“Fine, kill her.” Nicolas singled a guard.

Flynn didn’t look which guard moved, as he new they where gonna kill Iris. “No wait!” he reach for her, but to his surprise, the guard holding Iris didn’t move a muscle. That’s when he heard it. The sound of a blade making its way through flesh, followed by a gasp. no…no-no-no-no, no!

He snapped around to look at his wife. The point of a sword sticking out from her stomach. 

“NO…MOMMY!” 

He tried to move, to reach, scream, anything…but his body would not respond, he watched in slow-mo as the sword disappeared from his wife’s stomach, leaving a scarlet red circle on her turquoise dress, spreading by the millisecond.  
‘pump-pump..pump-pump….’  
He could here his heart in his throat, as his blood pumped faster and faster, till the point where it felt like it was going to burst out. Echoed screams from both his little girl and the monsters who just murdered his wife, guards moving around him, he could barely here them only faint movements. all he was able to do was lock eyes with the love of his life, his best friend, the mother of his child, as her legs gave away from under her. 

He finally got his body to respond to his commands and caught her just before she hid the ground. He snapped out of his transit, him on his knees, holding her shaking body with one arm over her body and clutching her back to keep her from sliding of his lap, and the other holding her head.  
“No-no-no-no…Lorena! …….My love can you hear me?!” 

When she didn’t respond, sweat dripping from her face, he shifted her to a better position on his lap, and bought his hand to her face wiping of the sweat and hair from her forehead as well as to try and put pressure on her wound, but it was to no avail. The blood poured out and soaked his sleeve in split seconds. “No Lorena, my love stay with me, ok? it’s going to be ok…” 

She was gasping for air as a line of blood made its way down her mouth. “I-I…..” she tried to speak but couldn’t. 

“Shhh don’t talk, save your energy.” He begged as tears ran down his face.

“I-Iris….g..go-ge….” she took a deep breath. “Save, her….” her hand came up to cup his face, as she gave him her best smile. “…I…l-love..you…” she whispered blinking slowly.

“Lorena? Lorena no. Stay with me- LORENA!” he cried rocking her in his arms as she closed her eyes, and her hand slumped down to her, still warm but motionless, body. His head dropped as he bought her head to his, gaining the strength he needs to do what he has to next. 

“Mommy..mommy please!” Iris cried, absolutely devastate. 

He heard Iris sobbing in a distant sound, which snapped him back. He just lost he’s wife, yet he still has a 8 year old girl…and she needs her daddy to be strong…now. So he pulls together the last pit of strength, which is not a lot, and lays his wife slowly and carefully down, giving her one last kiss, he looks up any the guard who just murdered his wife, and before anyone could blink he had his sword through the guard’s  
gut. 

His eyes dark with grief, and mouth pulling in a straight line, he pulled his sword out with extreme power and watched the guard fall to the ground, dead.  
When he turned around to look at Nicolas he didn’t even flinch at Flynn killing his guard, instead he whore a satisfied, smug smile. He could feel his hands clenching around the sword, as his blood boiled. 

“I will kill you for this, Keynes.” he said through gritted teeth now holding his sword with both his hands. 

“I doubt you will, someone so…sentimental, so caring, never gets entering done. You see Flynn thats your greatest weakness, and why you will never be able to catch up to me. I, unlike you, am willing to sacrifice ,to kill, for the things I want. You…well you’re way to sensitive, it so, so…pathetic.” he deadpanned at him.

Although Flynn could here the satisfaction and smugness in his tone, which only made him more fearious. “You will pay for this with your life Keynes….you better hope i don’t catch up to you, you coward, not willing to fight me as a soldier but kill my wife and making my our child watch! your a sick basterd Keynes. And when I get my hands on your neck-“

“Ah yes, well a bunch of empty threats, nothing new. Now. Where, is it Flynn? Or do you what to cry over your daughter today as well?”

“NO!” Flynn snapped at him. “You killed my wife! You don’t get anything from me! Not before Iris is in my arms!” 

Nicolas looked stunned for a second, then a sly amused smile creeped up his face, and he walked to where Iris was being hold wth a knife to her thin little throat. He took a small strand of her blond hair and treated his fingers through it.

“Keep your hands of my daughter Keynes or i swear to you…” 

“When will you see i have the upper hand, Flynn…I could snap your daughter’s head in a second- yet still you think you can play hero and bargain with me!” 

“Keynes how many damn times do you need to here me say, I don’t know damn it!”

Nicolas narrowed his eyes, giving him a huff. “I must admit Flynn, I didn’t now you had it in you, to let your wife die and now your daughter-“

“No! You killed her Keyes! I don’t..Know!” 

“O-K…you have till the count of five to tell me. One-“

“Damn it! What more can i say!”

“two…three..”

“Keynes!”

“…four..” 

Flynn closed his eyes. this was it, he was gonna have to do it or els he’d lose the last person he loved, the last words Lorena said was save Iris. He couldn’t let her die too. Rage filled him as he screamed with closed eyes, “FINE! I’ll tell you…just.  
Wait..and get your filthy blades away from my daughter.”

Nicolas stopped counting and clenched his jaw and singled the guard to remove the blade from the little girl’s neck.  
Then his head cocked to the sideband his eyebrows lifted up, as to urge him on to talk. “I’m listening..” 

“There’s a map. It’s on Scarlet island, 12 miles north of go Rittenhold. The map will lead you to it. Now hand Iris over!” 

He nodded slowly, considering what Flynn just said. Then rubbing his head. “Tank you Flynn, now was that so hard huh?”  
he smirked evilly, he suddenly snapped his finger toward his one guard and he took hold of Iris again.

“Keynes..? What the hell?! Hand her over!” he said with authority and worry. 

“Yeah you, see I’ve decided to kill her anyway, to pay for all your trouble, and-“

“We had a deal! You coward! don’t lay a hand on her!”

He singled another guard, Flynn took of running as he sliced the guards on his sides. one sliced him on his hip across his abdomen but kept going, fighting, he was getting to his little girl. But he must of missed the guard on his seven o clock because the next thing he new, he couldn’t move. He felt a weird tinkle, sting in his stomach. He looked down to find out what was going on when he was stunned, and winced while letting a short “uh” escape.

“DADDY!! Noo!” Iris’s small heartbroken scream ripped through his mind as he fell to his knees. His sword falling to beside him as his hands came up to cup the scarlet red circle in his stomach. He was mere inches away from her….but could not reach him. He couldn’t feel anything, he was penalised. The damn sun of a bitch has the nerve to kill a eight year old’s mom and dad in front of her little eyes. He fell to the ground as blood trickled from his moth, “Iris..” He wanted to stand and fight, to save his girl. Its not even his pain stopping him, but he couldn’t move.

“You see Flynn, it’s just so easy, your so predictable. And now, I’ve won. Again.” he went down on his ankles and looked at Flynn laying on his side. “And now..I’m going to kill her to.” He slapped Flynn’s shoulder like a friend would if he was assuring him. “And your going to see and be able to do..nothing.“

“No…Iris..” he tried to say but it came out as a pained whisper. He saw Nicolas give the order and a sword went plunging through his baby girl’s body. It was at that moment that his heart died, his light..gone, his life worthless.  
He tried to stand but was kicked back down, and fell facing away from Iris.  
His life was over. His wife, dead, his little girl, dead, his being, dead. But the worst was he was still alive, and if he knew fate correctly, he would stay that way. He groaned as everything in his vision went black, followed by his heart. 

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pain. Pain like nothing he’s ever felt before, pain that wasn’t caused by his various stabs and sliced wounds. The sort of pain no one can explain or show, the sort of pain that lay and presses on your chest, your heart, like a hundred pound rock that refuses to move. That was all Flynn could feel. He pressed his eyes together as the memories came flashing into his brain, the red blood staining Lorena’s through her dress, and taking her last breath in his crying arms. Then watching as a blade plunges through Iris’s body as his aching body could do absolutely nothing. And not even being able to be with her as she took her last breath because of the monsters who kicked him till he blacked out, while his little girl died. Pain he’d never get rid of. 

He made out a wobbling sound and soft ground beneath him. He was on a garage, swaying tight to left as the weeks hid the rocks. He felt a throbbing sting in his left chest, and his shirt was ripped there. ‘But he didn’t get stabbed there, it doesn’t make sense.  
Unable to open his eyes any longer they fall close again, tears still falling down his face. 

“He’s awake!” He could here a muffled sound from behind him, followed by another, but this one was more familiar. 

“My king! Your alive, were getting you help. Just hang in there a little while longer!”

His voice sounded concerned and rushed. Then he spoke again. “My king, we couldn’t find the queen or Princess Iris…do you know the location of their whereabouts?” 

Flynn wanted to answer. ‘Yes, there dead.’ but couldn’t bring himself to admit it, or move a muscle. So he just closed his eyes and hoped he can lift the rock on his heart soon, because it was crushing him from all angles, and would soon kill him.  
He knew at that moment his heart would never be healed again, he would never love again. Because he would never be able to heel this ache. No, this ache was permanent. His heart was shattered in a million pieces


	2. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Lucy goes through, she is forced to flee after she finds out the dark plan her father has that includes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, to help bring the story into action

~~~~ Seven years later. ~~~~~ 

Lucy clutched onto the curtains of her bedroom’s big window staring out onto the entrance of the castle, as her anger boiled up inside her. Nicolas, her ‘dear’ cousin, rode into the castle with all his reinforcements following him. She couldn’t believe him. The king, her dad, has already dismissed his proposal earlier this week as he has failed year after year to deliver his promises. Now he had the audacity to show up here at their castle, although it was his castle to, and force her father’s hand into battle with The Dragons army. Unless, Oh no….no her father would never-

“Lucy!” Jiya’s voice came rushing in. “I’m sorry to disturb you my lady, but you’ll wanna come see this.” She was out of breath as she looked at Lucy with great concern. 

Determined, Lucy straitened her dress and turned on her heel towards the door. “I know… that damn sun of….has the nerve to show up with his entire calvary. After the king told him no-“ 

“Umm, my lady I’m afraid Lord Nicolas all the permission of the king to bring in his army, at least that’s what Rufus has told me. And that they’re finally going to do it.”

“What-but thats impossible..has he found it then? After all these years?” 

“I suppose so, my lady” 

Lucy blew out a heavy sigh, she could have sworn she looked like a dragon blowing out through it’s nose. She picked up her long, olive coloured dress and stormed out down the stairs. 

When she reached the entrance floor she saw Nicolas stealing in smugly. “Ahh, dear cousin. How heartwarming to have you greeting me at my arrival-“ 

Lucy didn’t even hear a word as she gripped a handful of her dress in her fists to prevent her from throwing one at his smug face. “You son of a bitch, how dare you! Twist my father’s hand to help you accomplish your…delusional war. Your so selfish-“

“My my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” He said smirking to his guards. 

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled devilishly. “I’d love to insult you, cousin, truly, but I wouldn’t do as well as nature did.” She snapped back at him as his smile turned straight. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you go upstairs-“ he pointed to the stairs leading up to her bedroom, -“and leave the grown ups to talk, umm?” 

“When I’m around you cousin I don’t grow up, I throw up. So when your done acting like a smug five year old….go join the kids to the room on your left, since the grown-ups are gonna talk, hows that sound?” she smiled at him and walked past him to where her father was. 

Jiya couldn’t contain her laughs as she followed her to the breaking room leaving ,a very stunned, Nicolas standing with his helmed under his arm and looked very displeased.

When Lucy enters the room, her father looked surprised. “Lucy, my dear what are you still doing here? Weren’t you suppose to leave a while ago with the other girls for your…picnic?” He implied sceptical.

She crossed the room and now stood only a few feet away and crossed her arms. “Well I was about to, till I saw my dear cousin entering the castle with what seemed to be an army big enough to take down a certain army I know he’s been waging about for the last seven years. Did you finally give into his nagging?” she asked disappointed yet still with respect. 

“My dear this doesn’t concern you-“ he walked over to her and placed his hands on ether sides of her shoulders while tipping his head to the left. “We have reasons to believe that they might already be onto us, meaning we must take action and-“ just then they where interrupted by the person she really didn’t have the energy to see now. -“Aah, Nicolas! Just on time!”

Lucy looked at their friendly exchange with both disgust and surprise, her head pulling back and brows lifting in a “what the heck” manner. She can’t remember the last time these two where in the room together without the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

“Uncle!” Nicolas exclaimed. 

The exchange was so strange it was laughable. And Lucy let out a huff. “I can’t believe you…Father why would agree to this? And where’s the catch?”

Nicolas turned around to face Lucy with a sly smile. “Not everything with me is a catch Lucy.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, “No of course not, just most of the time.” 

Jiya cleared her throat as a cover-up for her laugh, she just couldn’t help it, Lucy was on fire today with those comebacks. 

“Ok Lucy, I think its time for your picnic um? Isn’t that right Jiya?” he more ordered her with a stern look then actually ask. 

“Uhh yes, of course Sir. Come on my lady.” 

With one last look of disapproval from Lucy, she turned, “Yeah. Yeah fine lets go. Before this becomes a crime scene.” she mumbled the last part just loud enough for Jiya to hear. 

“Might I add that you are indeed, on fire today.” Jiya humoured to Lucy’s ear as they exited.

Lucy looked at her with a smug smile and just laughed, or ells she’d boil and probable kill someone. 

<<<<<<<<< little while later >>>>>>>>>>

“Nock-Nock?” Lucy said soft and warmly as she peeked into the room with a smile.

“Come in! I’ll be out in a minute!” The rattled but sweet teen called from behind the folding screen. 

Lucy chuckle seeing the clothes draped over the screen and some on the floor. She heard the girl struggle and fight to get dressed and shook her head while trying to contain her laughter. “Umm, Mali…need a little help?” She heard an exhausted sigh followed by the girl coming out with dropped shoulders and a pouted mouth. Lucy giggled. 

“Is it that bad?” She asked. 

Lucy looked at the 15 year old, her dark curls falling over her shoulders but the dress was about 3 sizes to small and definitely a dress for a 10 year old judging by the bright colours and the countless flowers and layers. “W-well…uh, I mean if you…” she stumbled over her words. 

She furrowed her brows, “Oh please just tell me, I mean I hate it…” she blurted out to Lucy.

“Oh thank-goodness, yeah I think we can do a much better job.” Lucy interrupted going over to her and giving die place to breath again. 

“But I don’t have anything fancy enough.” She said A little sad, while getting out of the dress. 

Lucy looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled at the 15 year old. “No…you know what?”

“What?” she looked a little sceptical as she Knew that smile of Lucy. 

“Why don’t you quickly wait here, I’m going to go fetch something to dress you like the princess you are.” Lucy bladdered out making her way to the door. 

“Uhh… but-“ 

“I’ll be back in a jiffy!” and then she was gone. Malizmaj sighed and got out of the dress. 

About five minutes later Lucy reappear in the room with a deep olive coloured dress draped over her arm and a pair of boots with olive coloured patterns. “Hi..I’m back.”

Malizmaj smile contained a hint of humour as Lucy entered. “Yeah, might I ask my lady where you where?” She asked humoured and respectful. 

“Ok firstly, Mali, you call me Lucy, ok? None of those titled nonsense? Your just as royal as I am.” She said lovingly.   
Then a huge smile scored her face. “And second…” she bit her lip and held out the dress for her to see, and her eyes went wide. “I went looking for this! What do you think?”

“Whe-i-it’s absolutely stunning! Where ever did you find this?” she asked astonished, feeling the material. 

Lucy’s eyes turned soft and full of love, while smiling warmly. “Well, my Mom gave it to me the year of my sixteenth birthday. It has been handed down from generation to their first daughter the year they turned sixteen.” she stopped for a second to prevent her tears. “And today, I’m handing it down to you, your birthday isn’t for another six months but I couldn’t wait any longer. I actually told them to make a few iteration so it should fit perfectly- and also they added a few thing-“ 

“Lucy I can’t except this.” Mali interrupted as Lucy bubbled on.

“What? Of course you can!” 

“But, you should be saving this for your own daughter one day…” 

“Mali, your like a daughter to me. I didn’t want to say anything cause I didn’t want you to feel like I’m taking your mother’s place-but, I just can’t help it, you crawled into the deepest corner of my heart, and before I knew you where like a daughter slash little sister to me. And i want you to have this not only because I have to actually hand it down, and put allot of work into it-“ they both laughed, -“but also because I love you like a daughter, Mali and-“

She interrupted her by jumping her into a tight hug that a girl gives her mother or big sister. “Thank you, Lucy…” Lucy could hear her voice getting raw. “You have know idea how much that means to me, you’ve been so kind and loving towards me all those years ago when I first arrived here, and have treated me like my mother did, I love you too.” Mali said while hugging her higher like a lifeline. 

Lucy broke the hug, both drying their tears. “Ok now take this and put it on, or ells I’ll put it on your myself!” Lucy shoed the girl behind the folding screen to get dressed. 

When she came out Lucy couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked like a fairy princess in the deep olive coloured dress, with the sleeves flaring at the bottom followed by white lace, it had a sweetheart neckline with two thick straps over her shoulders leaving an opening before the flaring sleeves come down, it was ankle hight and fitted at her waist where a gold white waistband succoured it into a wide ‘v’. her dark curls finishing the look, not to mention the olive green of the dress making her green eyes pop even more. 

“Wow…Mali, you look…amazing.”

“You think? It’s not fancy, or big, or long-“

“Malizmia…You look absolutely stunning, and it fits like a glove.”

“Thank you, Lucy” she smiled sweetly.

Lucy inhaled and exhaled before speaking. “Ok, well we should probably be getting a move on then, before my cousin decides to ruin our tea too…” 

Mali nodded and put the boots as they both made their way to where Amy and Jiya was already waiting very annoyed. “ahh look who decided to grace us with their presence!” Amy declared. “Where are you?”

“Just, getting dressed, we ran through a few error, but got out on top, right Mali?” she said as Mali came out from behind Lucy.

Both women’s eyes widened. “Ok all is forgiven, wow.” Amy said looking at Mali. 

“I knew it look at good, you look stunning Mali.” Jiya prided. 

“Well ladies, shell we?” 

“We shell!” Amy exclaimed, she was always the loud one. ‘Go big or go home’ she always says.

<<<<<<<< a while later when they got back >>>>>>>>>>

The four women came in laughing and joking, Mali and Amy’s hair was wet while Lucy and Jiya where wet everywhere. They had a blast by the lake, but it quickly turned into water fight once a game go truth or dare ran away with Amy. 

Lucy was laughing, when she saw out of the corner of her eye a terrifying sight. The king shaking hands with Nicolas over what looked like a map! no…that could only mean one thing, they had struck a deal. 

“Uhh Earth to Lucy!” She heard Amy declare which snapped her out of her transit.

“Uhh sorry I just umm. My thoughts ran away with me for a second. What’d I miss?” 

Amy just laughed. “Yeah ok clearly…no worries. A picnic with us will do that to you” She pulled Lucy into a hug. “Ok so what’s next? Nail buffs, hair, ooo or steal Nicolas’s sword?” Amy asked like a five year old, but Mali’s eyes lit up at the last idea. 

“I’m in for the sword…’borrowing part’ Mali giggled. 

Lucy laughed before her attention was dragged back to the deal being made between her father and her cousin. 

That could not be good, in fact, she knew it was not good. “Yeah sure Ame…why don’t you go so long, I’ll catch up in a sec, just uhh need to quickly check up on something.” 

“Sure, just don’t be to long.” Jiya said before they disappear down the hall. 

Lucy straitened up and cleaned her throat, preparing her temper as her mouth pulled in a straight. She marched over to where Nicolas was now rolling up his map while her father talked to some of the guards. 

“Ahh look who’s back from her morning brunch!” Nicolas exclaimed sarcastically not even looking up from where he was working. 

Lucy didn’t even spare him any thought as she continued the march towards the king. “Father? What’s going on here? Where are you headed?” her eyes where big and and lips in a straight line. 

“One second, darling…” He said holding up his index finger at her. 

Lucy’s mouth opened and closed as if to object, but knew better then to anger the king when he was planning a strike, at least thats what she thought he was planning looking at the map Nicolas was packing up.   
So instead she walked over to Nicolas. “What is gong on here, who are you planning to kill of for your boredom this time cousin…?” She demands from him. 

“None of which you have to know.” He deadpans.

“Lucy dear, can you come over here for second please. Your mother need to talk to you.” Her father calls her over as her mother walks to the other room looking…nerves? 

She walks to the room where her mother and father are waiting for her. ‘this can’t be good’. She thinks to herself.   
“Mother, Father.” She states a bit suspicious. Her mother looked almost regretful, or was it sad, maybe nerves?

“Your mother and I have given this a lot of thought, and Lucy we think its time for you to take your rule in the family and get marred-“ 

“What father no..I mean, what I was going to say is-what do mean ’take my rule in the family.’ What ‘role’..?”   
She demands. 

“Lucy just-just calm down ok?” Her mother touches her arm to try and calm her down. 

“Do you remember King Stanton and his son, Prince Noah Stanton?” He asks Lucy.

“Yeah…? What does Noah got to do with this, we’ve been friends since childhood-oh…no No, father I will not! How could you-“

“Lucy! Lucy hear your father out.” Carol presses on.

Lucy looks at them with a gaped mouth and big eyes. 

“After seven and a half years we-well Nicolas has finally located the din of the dragon king.” Her father states proudly, resting his one hand on his belt. 

Lucy worn a puzzled look. “And what has that got to do with a forced marriage between me and Noah?” She exclaims 

“Lucy I know you know our soldiers our not what they use be, thus they will be nothing against an army of dragons.”

“Father, where are you going with this?” Lucy can feel the lump in her throat growing by the second. She might be arrogant, but she’s not stupid. Deep down she knew exactly where she was going to fit into this little charade of her father. If she married the King’s son…Noah, they’re armies would unite, thus being big enough to defeat and murder the dragons, who has done nothing but defend their own. She refuses to be a part of something so cruel, so inhuman. 

There was a long pause between the three royals, letting Lucy proses the rock she was just thrown. Finally her father spoke up. “We have arranged a engagement party in two days time for you to-“ 

“Two days?!” Lucy interrupted, bet the king continued to talk.

“Where we will make the last arrangements for a royal wedding to take place within the full moon.” 

“Pardon me?!” She couldn’t believe what was happening, and the fact that they have been ranging a wedding for her behind her back for who knows how long. On top of that, it’s not even for her own well being, the whole plan behind this is for her father and cousin to gain a bigger army! 

“Lucy…” Her mother tried to reach for her but she pulled away in a heart beat. 

“So after everything..that’s it, your just going to use me as a bargaining chip?”

“Lucy, you have to know. If there was any other way we would of taken it. We must strike now! Before it’s to late.”

“But that’s not a ’no’!”

“Lucy we don’t have any other choice!” 

“No; you have a choice right now! We all have choses. We-you can decide…” She says out of breath, a tear threatening to make its way into her eye. 

“Lucy you are the rightful heir to the kingdom of WrittenHold, and will be expected to take on difficult responsibilities.”

Lucy lets out a huff as she glances between her parents. But right now there not her parents, there the King and Queen of WrittenHold. With one last disappointed look towed them she turns on her heel and storms out. 

“Wh-Lucy!” Carol calls after her. But Benjamin just touches her arm, holing her back. 

“Let her go, she’ll come around.” 

<<<<<<<< with the girls >>>>>>>>

Lucy walks into the room where she finds the girls toying with Nicolas’s weapons. She thought they where joking, yet. They never cease to amaze her. Despite her anger at her parents, she lets out a chuckle while walking towards them. 

Mali sees her first and looks very guilty, “This was all Amy’s idea…” she states jokingly, trying to conceal her smile.

“Guilty!” Amy exclaims without looking away from her newly found weapon. 

They all burst out laughing seeing Lucy trying to look like the responsible one and trying to put on a scolding face, but failing miserably. So she just joins them. 

She walks over to Jiya and whispers in her ear, “Hey umm, you think we can talk?” 

“Yeah sure” she answers quickly and they disappear into another room. 

And Lucy just brakes down, tears streaming down her face as she turns to look at her friend. Miya’s eyes go wide as she runs over to Lucy, embracing her into a supporting hug.

‘Lucy..good heavens what did that snake of a cousin do to you?!” 

“I-Its- its not him…” she cries on. She gets herself to calm down and look at Jiya with watery bug eyes. “I’m getting married!” she sobs. 

“Ohh…” Is all Jiya can say. She’s shocked. “I’m umm..”I’m guessing your not for the marriage then?” 

“They want to marry me off to Prince Noah so they can have a b-bigger army” she sniffs, and takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. “And that’s not even all of it!” 

“Oh? What can possibly make this worse-?” 

“They’re planning on taking on the dragon army Jiya! They’re going to murder each snd every dragon left to man kind!” 

“That Snake Nicolas must’ve found the map then. But how?” 

“I don’t know.” She looks at Jiya with a serious expression. “Jiya…we can’t let them do that, it’s totally immortal! And I refuse to be a part of it!” 

Jiya bites her lip. “We need a plan, to both rid you from this arrangement and stop their little ever charade before it takes of.” She states more to herself then Lucy but determined. 

“But how..I meant to be that person but, we have no one to help us.”

Jiya closes her eyes and sighs, as if she’s considering something. When her eyes open she swallows hard and looks nerves. 

“Jiya, what is it?” 

“I might know someone who can help, its risky and I’m not a hundred percent certain he will do it but..he might.”

“Who-What do you mean? Who is this person.?” Lucy asks suspicious. 

“I-umm, I haven’t seen him in about uhh…fifteen years.” She looks hurt when she explains.Then swallows and inhales before continuing. 

Lucy looks shocked. “And you know this person how?” 

“Long story, trust me. Only problem is…” 

Lucy looks expectantly at Jiya. “Only what? Whats the problem?”

“Are you familiar with the Kingdom of Bordo?” Jiya asks before going on.

“Uh yeah, the king was known as a peacemaker and a friend to all kingdoms till the day he killed his family and is now considered ruthless and extremely dangerous. Though operantly there is a lot of speculation around the attack on his kingdom and that they where actually murdered by his enemy, but was never found-“ She stops and looks at a very surprised Jiya, her mouth gaping and eyebrows raised. “What?” 

Jiya finds her voice and tries to replay. “Well-I umm, I didn’t even know that..and here you just gave me their whole history in ten-seconds.” She chuckled amazed. 

“Yeah sorry, it’s a bad habit.” She mumbles to herself.

“Anyway, I have someone in the inside that works there, and maybe if we leave in the next couple days we can…I don’t know, maybe ask for assistance?” 

Lucy raised her brows, “W-you think they would help us?”

“With the right persuasion we might, Plus they are known to be at peace with dragons, at least last I heard. It might be a whole different story now, after everything-“ 

“Lets do it!” 

“What?” 

“Jiya if theres even a one percent chance they can help us, and for me to get out of this entanglement. Then yes,  
I want to try it!” 

“But I think we should at least wait till after the engagement ball. It’ll be less suspicious.” Lucy suggests. 

“I agree, my lady.” Jiya agrees.

“Then its set. We flee to our enemy in two days time. Pack only whats necessary, We leave at night fall after the ball. And tell of this to no one.” 

“Understood my lady.” Jiya nods and they both make their way ball to Mali and Amy.

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Xxx


	3. Engagements & Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So just some notes, I’ll be changing Flynn’s Kingdom’s name form Bordo to Ravaryn. 
> 
> And sorry for the late posting! Hope you all enjoy!

In The Kingdom of Ravaryn. 

\\\\\\\\\ “But daddy…I don’t want to, I found this huge bush of purple flowers and I gotta show ya daddy!” Iris explained with big eyes, and holding her short little arms wide apart to show how big the flower bush was.

Flynn kneeled down beside his little girls bed while trying to contain his laughter as his little girl was trying to get out of sleep. With one hand he lowered his daughter’s wides spread arms to her lap and replied. “Tell you what little dragon, why don’t you go to your dream land, and look for even more heaps of flower bushes then-“ He rolled a finger to her as to motion her to come closer as he went in close to her ear and tried to whispered soft enough as if he was trying to exclude his wife from their little secret, Though he knew she heard them, hence why he was whispering loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, but Lorena played along. Iris giggled. “Tomorrow we’ll both sneak out while momma is still sleeping and look for the flowers, hmm?” 

“What are you giggling about?” he asked in a loud homered whisper. Still Iris giggled. 

“Daddy your funny.” She then mimicked her dad by motioning him closer with her finger too. 

He tried to contain his laugh by piercing his lips and coming closer holding his ear to her mouth. 

“Maybe we can go ride on that huge dragon we saw the other day!” Iris tried to whisper but anyone in the room would’ve heard it. 

He laughed as he pulled away his, now damp ear, from his eight year old. “We’ll see about that little dragon. For now, you need to sleep so me and mommy can go sleep. 

Iris pouted but nodded reluctantly.

“That’s mommy and daddy’s good girl.”Flynn got up and helped his wife out of their daughter’s bed.

“Love you sweetheart” Lorena said kissing her forehead. 

“I love you more.” she protested 

“Thats not possible” Lorena giggled at her daughter. 

Iris nodded big and slow nods. “Yes it is, I love you heaps more Momma!” 

“And I you lite one.” 

They chuckled at there little one and blew out her bedside candle. “Love you too!” Flynn laughed as they exited the room. 

“She loves me heaps.” Lorena bragged as Flynn closed the door behind them. 

“Haha” He joked as his arms sneaked around his wife’s wist, pulling her in close. “Well, I Love you have heaps.” he said leaning down to kiss her. 

“And I you, my love.” \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Flynn’s eyes snaps open at the sound of their intruders horn, followed by Karl calling for him. He hears footsteps nearing his chambers which makes him shoot up straight from his desk. He inhales deeply then exhale loudly as he takes in his surroundings. (He must’ve been dreaming again. Great, he still cant seem to rid himself if these heart shattering memories. He brings his hand up to wipe it over his face. Seven yeas. Two thousand, five hundred and fifty days, He’s been here. A broken, lonely, King in a big Kingdom. Ruling every day, breathing every day. But not living, no this was not living, nonbeing the king his people need. Just surviving. 

“My King! Sorry to disturb you and your…well whatever it is your doing-“ Karl mumbles out to himself, but Flynn heard.

“Speak, Karl.” 

“It’s outsiders, My lord.”

“How many of them?” He asks trying to find his focus while he looks to the ground. 

W-only three-“ 

“Well then why the hell did you call me?” He snaps while standing walking to the door, but Karl blocks his bath. Flynn looks at him up and down as if he just punched him. “What has gotten into you know? Out of my way!” 

“Flynn. Their WrittenHold.” Karl tells him as a friend and not a guard. 

He flinches and his jaw tenses, while his face turns to agony. He pushes past him and storms down the hall. “They got some nerve to show up here after everything…” 

He walked over to his chamber window, looking to catch a peek at the imposters invading his land. Four horses, two soldiers, and what looked like two women by the dark hair coming out from under their hoods.  
He threw the curtains closed with force before stalking down the halls of his castle towards the entrance where the four WrittenHold basters would get a piece of his mind.

————————————

15 hours earlier…..

“I still can’t believe dad is making you do this.” Amy frowned was she finished Lucy’s hair. 

Her hair had two thick dutch braids clipped together at the back, with one thinner one going over the top of her head, making the rest fall down gracefully with wavy curls, and a few pulled out bangs. Her deep maroon dress was an of shoulder with bling around the wide neckline, a silver waist band making a one-sided v, and long, wide flaring sleeves also holding a bit of bling at the ends. 

“Yeah well…like he said..it’s my…’rule in the family.” Lucy waved her hand in the air at the last part. 

“Yeah I’m sorry but that sounds like a bunch of ‘hours-do’ to me.” Amy sighed. “Are you sure I can’t come with you? I mean you could real-“ 

“No Ames, I already told you why not, Your the only person I trust to keep an eye out for Malizmaj while I’m not here.”Lucy said bleeding. “Please Ames. She deserves at least that. And she has no one els to look out for her.” 

Amy nodded with a smile. “Sure Luce. You really care for her don’t you?” 

Lucy let a short and soft chuckle escape her before looking down. “She’s the closes thing I’ve ever had to a daughter, I don’t even know how it happened-I just. I didn’t realise how much I wanted it until I had it. And Amy I’m already thirty two, who knows if I’ll ever have the chance to have to…” 

“Hey Lucy, don’t say that! You are an intelligent, beautiful women, and you are going to find the man of your dreams, and he’ll love you, Luce.” Amy hushed her sister. 

“Not if Mom or Dad has any say in it-“ 

“Luce! who cares what they think? Your running away aren’t you!” Amy laughed before continuing. “Go find yourself a man that Mom and Dad would never approve of!” 

Lucy couldn’t stop the smirk from creeping up her face, and laughed. “Hmmm, and what would such a man behold.” She homered at her sister.

Amy laughed with a huff. “Oh don’t even get me started! -But since you asked.. something along the lines of, tall dark and handsome, with a touch of arrogance, like you, stubborn, like you, defiantly rebellious…-“ 

Lucy bubbled up with laugher at how ridicules she sounded. She cleared her throat before replying sarcastically. “Well doesn’t he just sound perfect, not to mention Mom and Dad would never approve of him.” 

“Not unless he has a very charming and innocent smile” Amy joked finishing her own hair.

Lucy giggled at her younger sister that was just the vision of “living life to the fullest” it self. “Thank you Ames.” 

Amy smirked, “For what, describing your perfect man in less than thirty seconds?” 

Which just made Lucy shake her head with a giggle. “For just being you, and always showing me the bright side of life.” She responded lovingly.

Amy huffed jokingly, “Oh he’ll make it bright let me tall you!” 

“Amy!” Lucy laughed a little embarrassed. 

“No but seriously, your welcome. And Luce, you have that same happiness inside of you. You just need someone to remind you of it every now and then.” She smiled warmly at her older sister, looking as if the world laid on her shoulders. “Come here.” she said holding her arms open. They embraced in a loving hug as amy said. “I love you too, sis.” 

<<<<< Later that evening at the ball >>>>>>

Lucy, Amy, and Jiya stood together in the ballroom by one of he thick, large pillars, chasing about as Amy made snarky comments about the “rich snobs”, as Amy called them. 

The ballroom was massive and shaped in a long fat oval. Large demand chandeliers hanging from the roof that was printed in warm coolers of stories and pictures. The entrance of the ballroom had a wide double door leading to a balcony, the balcony was shaped in a half circle with golden railings, out of the half circle came two stairs on either side on the balcony joining into one wide staircase leading to the dance floor where everyone was dancing, chatting, or and strolling around. On the farthest end of the room was a long table with hand made treats, complements to the chef. Everything was decorated with gold patterns, and bling. It gave of a warm atmosphere. 

Lucy’s eyes where dragged to where Malizmaj was standing awkwardly glancing every now and then to something across the room, it was then that she saw at what Mali was glancing at, and smiled to herself. The duke of Findara was here and had brought his son with him it seems. Lucy had met this boy before and was quite intrigued by his skills, although he was the son of a duke, he was intelligent, kind, and remarkable with a bow, as she saw him one evening training with the guards of her castle. He was seventeen and quite tall for his age, and quite handsome as well with his dark hair, blue eyes, and strong features. She could see why Mali found him attractive, and found it cute as it was her first crush, at least the first one she ever knew about.

Smouldering her smile she excused herself from the girls and walked over to Mali. Mali saw Lucy approaching and quickly retrieved her eyes from the boy, but Lucy saw the light pink brush her cheeks as she looked down. When she reached her she just stood there beside her with a tiny smirk on the corner of her mouth. 

Mali’s eyes grew wider by the second as she looked down at her drink, thinking Lucy probably caught her starring. But Lucy just bumped her shoulder to Mali’s playfully before saying. “You know, i had my very first crush when I was about your age.” Lucy mused. 

She looked up at Lucy sceptically, playing with her glass. “Really…?” 

“Hmmm.” She replied simply yet smiling. But he was quite a few years older than me, he must’ve bee nineteen or so.” she laughed at herself. “so I didn’t go over to him.”

“You didn’t?” she asked sceptical.

Lucy giggled again. “No..not until I ran across the ballroom toward Jiya calling me over and not looking, and bumped into a man spilling my drink all over the poor guy’s trousers. The force of the bump made me fall to the ground, and as i looked up..” Lucy looked to the ground laughed at herself of the embarrassment she still felt. “There he was a gaped mouth and a very visible stain on his trousers. I was mortified. But as he looked down at me his mouth turned into a amused smile as I just gazed back up at him with huge eyes-“

Mali was now laughing and gaping her mouth at Lucy as the blush on her face got redder by the minute. “Then what?” 

“Well started to scramble to my feet in my ridiculously long dress, when suddenly his hand came down to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. He was about two heads longer that me and had deep green eyes, I just stared at him as his eyes danced with homer. He asked is i was alright, and i started apologising again. He waived it of and told me he’d let it slide if I would danced with him. Stunned I said yes, and we actually became friends that night.” 

“Where is he now?” Mali asked intrigued.

“Ahh I don’t know, we saw each other a few times after that ball with other balls and business meetings, but then one day he just, didn’t show up anymore. I uhh, I’m guessing he’s probably married by now.” she said looking out infant of her. 

Mali just smiled and nodded. 

“So umm, are you going to make the same mistake i did? Or will be brave enough to go over and talk to him.? She questioned the younger girl beside her.

“What are talking about?” 

“Oh c’mon Mali…I’m not blind you know.” she laughed. 

A tiny wine escaped Mali as she pouted and looked at Lucy then at the guy. “But what if i make a total fool of myself!” she wined. 

Lucy laughed. “Hey, you can’t mess up more than me!” 

“Still I don’t even know him- his name- if he’s nice-“ she continued 

“Oh ok no problem…He’s name’s Nicolai Michael Lloyd, he’s the son of David Patrick Lloyd, Duke of Findara. And he is very humble, talented, friendly, and quite handsome if I might add.” Lucy babbled out, smirking at a very stunned Mali before adding. “In other words Mali…I approve, big time!” She clarified before laughing. 

“Wha-how-how do you possably know all that?”

“Mali…I’m the Princess, I know stuff,” she added joking.Mali was still very stunned 

“Ok that’s it c’mon, lets go.” Lucy said nudging Mali toward the boy with her. 

“What Lucy no! What are doing-I can’t!” 

“Yes you can! Besides too late now. He sees you.” Lucy squealed, clearly enjoying this way to much. They arrived at the boy and Lucy started her magic. 

“Nicolai! Hi, how’ve you been?” Lucy asked the boy politely. 

The boy looked stunned and surprised for a second seeing the princess come up to him greeting him. Alongside his crush. “Uhh my lady hi, I’m very good thank you, and you?” He nervously replied. 

Lucy smiled back at him warmly. “I’m just splendid thank you. Um Nicolai there’s someone I’d like you to meat…” Lucy said facing to Mali, who looked very nerves and a blush covering her face.  
“This is Malizmaj, one of my dearest friends. Mali this is Nicolai.” She turned back to Nicolai and said with deep interest. “Mali has been practicing with her bow she got last year, and I thought, who better to give her some tips and pointers than you? As I’ve seen you practice and it’s quite impressive, if you don’t mind that is?” Lucy babbled on.

The boy looked at Mali as she gave him a shy smile, and a shy “Hi.” before he smiled brightly at them both and agreed.

“Not at all my lady! I’d be happy to assist!”

“Stunning! Well I’ll just be over there greeting some more guests if either of you need me.” she smiled and walked of. Glancing back she saw the two making acquaintances and Mali already looked more comfortable. She giggle and walked to her Sister when they heard the announcements. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! My I please have your attention in welcoming their royal Highnesses King of Tallis! King Ryan Thomas Stanton The Second of his name and King of Tallis.” The young guard introduced, eating for everyone to hear before continuing.

She leaned into her sister’s ear and said. “Here we go.” 

Amy just hugged her, “It will be fine Luce, you can do this. And I’ll be here the whole time.

“Thanks Ame” 

“Her royal Highness Queen Dara Lane Stanton, queen of Tallis, and the first of her name, and his royal highness, Prince Noah Damian Stanton, Prince of Tallis, heir to the throne of Tallis, General of the troops, and first of his name!” 

The three royals made their way down the stairs followed by some personal guards. 

Lucy felt her heart beating in her throat seeing the look on Noah’s face. they where best childhood friends, they loved each other like brother and sister. But marriage to one another is defiantly not something they desire. She locks eyes with him as he crosses the ballroom towards her. Their pedants are discussing, what she assumes is business, so they don’t realise either of them meeting up. 

“Luce…”

“Noah…” 

They embraced as if they’ll never see each other again. Ever since they met they’ve been there for each other, he was the big brother she never had, and she the little sister he always wanted. Since the day he saved Amy from being kidnapped by the enemy all those years ago when she as but nine and Amy barely five, they’ve been inseparable. 

“Luce, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” He says softly braking their hug.

Lucy shook her head. “No it’s not your fault any more then it is mine. I only found out two days ago. She says bringing her hand up to wave over her head only to remember that Amy spent her whole afternoon trying to do her hair, so she just rests it on her waist.

“Lucy..what is this about even? I mean there has to be a reason, or even a plan behind this.” He asks looking puzzled. 

Lucy licks her bottom lip from the nerves. “There is, and its part of the reason I wanted to talk to you alone…”

His brows furrows, looking for a explanation for his parent’s madness. 

“Noah, they’re planning on taking down the last of the dragon. My cousin found the map after all his searching. Which is where we come in-“ 

“They plan to reunite our armies once we’re wedded…” Noah finishes her explanation. 

She nods. ”But i have a plan.” She starts quickly, snapping him out of his rising anger. “Jiya and I have already packed our necessary things and plan to leave tonight at dawn to-“ 

“-Wait Lucy, what? Thats dangerous! Not to mention suspicious and very un-“ Noah interrupts her, concern ver his face.

“Noah-Noah! I know. Which is way I’m going to ask you a favour. It’s like you said, dangerous and unpredictable, which is why you have no obligation to say yes except out of free will. I need Wyatt to stay here with Mali and Amy, so I’m thinking of asking you to escort me and Jiya on or journey.” 

He now had a over exaggerated expression with a gaped mouth, “Thinking? Lucy where would you even go?” 

She closed her eyes, swallowed the lump that has been forming in her throat, and spend her eyes. “To the Kingdom of Ravaryn.” she said quickly yet firmly, watching as his eyebrows went up and his mouth open. “Jiya says she knows someone who works fir the king there, and thinks she can convince them to help us bring an end to our parents scheme.” 

“Lucy, all of this is based on ‘if’. What if yo-we get their and they don’t help us-or worse decide to kill us right then and there, or our parents catch up to us before any of this can be set in place…” He continues cautiously going on a rabbet trail with all the worst outcomes. 

Lucy sighs licking her lip before she continues. “Yes! I know Noah..it’s dangerous, and unpredictable, and literally anything and everything can go south, but its all I have! Its the only chance I have to stop this! I can’t-I won’t be a part of something so inhuman…and yes I am afraid, I’d be crazy not to be…but what els can I do? And like I said you are not obligated nor have to feel pity on me to go. But I’ve made up my mind. And you of all people should know that I don’t change it after words.” She states, now out of breath. 

The corner of his mouth turned into a smirk. “Wow…Where has that fire been hiding, oh yes, know I remember, it’s the reason I have a scar on my shoulder.” He states sarcastically. She just gives him a huffed chuckle at the memory. “Fine. Since there’s no why I’m talking you out of this, I’ll just serenader.” He playfully puts his hands in the air as to serenader. He then grows serious. “Since it shouldn’t be to hard nor suspicious for the two of us to slip out after the announcement of all the engagements and arrangements, we’ll meet each other at the pit, and go from there, inform Jiya.” 

Lucy smiles at him hopefully, “will do. Thank you, Noah.” she thanks him sincerely.

“Don’t thank me just yet, but your welcome, Luce.” 

They both see there parents coming their way, and inhales, Not ready for this.

“Here we go, ready, ‘my dear’?” He sarcastically remarks, trying to both relax his nerves and and her’s. 

She chuckles at his attempt at a joke before replying. “As I’ll ever be.” 

He smiles and they both turn to face there incoming doom. 

<<<<< A few hours later >>>>>

Lucy feels her heart beating in her throat, standing on the balcony outlooking the entire ballroom, her arm is linked through Noah’s arm as they stand next to their parents for their betrothal to be announced. She catches her mother looking at her out f the corner of her eye nodding at her, she doesn’t do anything but just looked out infant of her. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my lords and ladies, I thank you all for gathering here tonight in celebrating this wonderful union.” She hears her father start and glances at Noah, he gives her a reassuring smile and looked back at the people that are now whispering and and talking among each other to figure out what is to be announced. Then her father continues. “It is my greatest honer to announce the betrothal of my eldest daughter, Lucy Luna Preston of WrittenHold, to the Prince and rightful heir to the throne of Tallis, Noah Damian Stanton.” 

Everyone cheered and clapped hans as Noah and Lucy stepped forward and waved at the people. She plastered on her best smile an counted the minutes for this to be over. She felt Noah lean in and started to whisper in her ear, “as soon as we do all the congratulating and waving, we’ll both sneak out to the guardians where I told Jiya to meet us at 10pm sharp.” he whispered to her ear making people adore them and say thing like, “Young love” and “aww their so in love”. So she smiled as he talked to her ear to keep up the act.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relieve shaking the last person’s hand in line to congratulate her, she looks over to where Noah is nodding his head toward the exit. She quickly holds up two fingers, careful not to drag attention, indicating she’ll just need two minutes. He nods back and makes his way to gardens so long where Jiya is eating with her and Lucy’s stuff.

She quickly walked in Mali’s direction and asked the boy she was talking to, Nicolai, if she could quickly steel her for a moment. He agreed and they disappeared behind a pillar. As soon as they where out of eye site Mali embraced Lucy in a tight hug.

“Why can’t I come with you?” She asked worried. 

“Oh Mali, you and I both know it’s not save. Know one knows what this trip hold for myself, Jiya and the prince. I simply cannot risk loosing you..I-I can’t.”

“You won’t even tell me to whom’s kingdom your fleeing…please Lucy, just tell me that-“ 

“No Mali..that just puts you in harms why. I don’t want anyone to know where we’re going or els this won’t work.”

“But-“

“No Mali…please, I can’t lose you. I’ve instructed Commander Wyatt to look out for any suspiciousness around you and Amy.” Lucy informed the teen she has come to love as her own. She looks into her wet eyes and cups her cheek. “I will come back to you and Amy, ok? I promise, I just need to find someone to help us.” 

Mali nodded and hugged her again while saying in a muffled voice. “Please be safe, Lucy….I cannot lose you either. Your the only family I have.” 

Amy suddenly comes to her side and waits to hug her. 

“I will.” She says breaking the hug as they both take a deal breath. “Ame, Please be safe.” She says giving her sister a hug before saying. “Now I have to go. I’ll see you both soon.” They both nod and Lucy turns on her heel as she makes her way to the exit. 

“Finally!” Jiya exclaims seeing Lucy exit the doors. She hands her her cloak and boots. “I was beginning you’ve changed your mind or worse-“ 

“Sorry, just got caught up in some last minute things.” She apologises, securing her cloak around her while clipping it at her neck. The pulling on her boots. 

“Well that all out of the way, we should probably get going before some of the guards decide to do their night rounds-“ He barely finished the word before two guards stepped out behind the corner of the garden 

“Who goes there?” The first guard calls, shifting his hand to lay on the sword by his belt. 

Noah turns to Lucy alerted and says quickly, “Lucy, You remember the game we used to play to find out when the dukes would arrive?” 

“Yes..” She answers with a puzzled look crossing her face.

“Great, take Jiya with you and wait for me at the dropping point.”

“Ok but what about-“ 

“Go!” He says firmly, before turning to the guards with a friendly smile. “Men!” 

Lucy and decides to trust whatever plan he might have and takes Jiya by the arm as she takes of towards the maze. 

“Where are we going, my lady?” 

“You’ll see. It should come up within the next couple turns.” She pulls her friend behind her while gripping her dress so not to trip. They make a few hard lefts and one right where they have jump over a fallen tree followed by sharp rocks. Lucy looses her balance momentarily, but Jiya catches her arm and they continue on. 

Noah strides over to the two young guards and flash them a charming smile. “How can I help you.” 

“Umm-uh my prince-our apologies. But where are the two ladies that was with you-“ 

“Oh no need to worry I’m all alone.”

“As you Where my prince,” the one guard says but takes out his sword and walks to the director that Lucy and Jiya went. “If you’ll just excuse us we where sure we heard someone there and just need to take a look-“ 

Noah steps in front of them, “No need, I will take care of it.” 

“No sir, we insist, its our job to keep a lookout for anything sus-“ 

“I’m sorry for this.” Noah mutters under his breath before lifting his sword from his belt and nocking the guard to his left out. Falling to the ground, the other guard frowns and is about to argue when Noah nocks the wind out f him with his elbow then elbowing him on his temple, making the guard slump to the ground. He sees a few other guards approaching and yelling at him to stand where he is. He swears under his breath before taking of in a sprint toward the waggon they had already packed. 

He ducks as a arrow barely misses his head, then some more yelling followed by the sound of footsteps not far behind him. “Why did I agree to this…” Me mutters to himself uncovering there waggon under a blanket of buses. He runs to the front, checking if the two courses are in place, then running back and jumps up to the drivers seat, secures the rains tightly in each of his fists, and takes of towards the pickup point. 

When Lucy reached the so called ‘pickup point’ Jiya panics as it looks as if they have reached a dead end, then suddenly Lucy goes down on her knees and start throwing leaves and bushes away to reveal a sort of wood door. It looked at least a couple decades old, and had pieces of wood chunks ripped out. There was huge rocks at both sides of the door. 

“What the blazes are you doing, my lady?” Jiya asks very confused. 

“When Noah and and I where younger we used to play this game called ’who can see the garage the fastest’…” Lucy said breathing a little harder then usual while standing up and cleaning it further. “..So, we then discovered this passage way that leeds a shortcut to the main road…” Lucy stopped for a second to look at the door, then ripped it open lifting it up with her boot underneath the door and her other hand on the side of the door, doing a weird lift-and-push movement the door gave away to reveal a long dark path. She smiled at Jiya exhaling hard before continuing her explanation. “So I’d take the passage way and he’d run the long way and we’d see who saw the waggon first.” She finished. 

Jiya looked impressed while saying. “Well I can see you’ve done this a lot” 

Lucy lets out a chuckle. “We should get going!” With that they lit a candle, jiya had in her sack, and ducked into the passage way towards their ride. 

Noah gives the horses all they can as he ducks and sways from side to side trying to avoid the arrows coming his way. He has his cloak over his head in a way that hides his identity so no one thinks the soon to be king has gone rogue, kidnapping his bride-to-be. At one point he’s going a bit to fast for his liking and almost falls of the side of the cliff on his one side. He shouts at the horses to go faster, and just when he thinks he lost the guards one man jumps from above, falling into the waggon and starts tackling him.  
He holds the reins in his one hand and draws a dagger with the other. He doesn’t exactly want to kill is own guards, so he ducks to the sword coming at his two o clock hot and slices the solders shoulder, making him drop the sword and grip his wound. It leaves him venerable enough for a moment and Noah uses it to kick him of the waggon. 

“Here he comes!” Lucy shouts. They just made it out of the tunnel and are standing on a rock outlooking the main road. It’s about a seven maybe eight foot jump to the ground from where their standing, so Lucy holds onto a tree and leans out to try and see where Noah is. But her breath catches when she sees the four men on horse backs following his six-o-clock hot. “Damn it! He’s got company! hot on his six!” Lucy shouts. “Where not going to make it if he has to stop and wait for us to jump.” She panics. 

Jiya looked around thinking, then tell Lucy to stand back. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Just give me a second, I’ll calculate the exact time…” she says distracted, looking around as if looking for something. -“and if it works it should give us the time we for him to stop and us to jump in. But its going to be quick!” She finishes, she starts rubbing her hands together as if to warm them up, then she takes a deep breath and goes to the very cliff and waits for the timing to be exact. 

When Noah comes speeding around the corner, the soldiers right behind him, Jiya suddenly throws her hand out infant of her, letting a scarlet red, glowing ball fly from her hands. Lucy gasps as it hits a tree just as Noah passes it and it goes crushing into the ground, blocking of all their company from moments earlier. 

He stops the waggon suddenly and shouts. “Get in! quick!” 

They jump in landing with a loud thud, but luckily on the clothes they packed, so it wasn’t to unpleasant. “We’re good, go!” 

He lets out an astonished laugh chuckle and takes of. “Brilliant thinking back there Jiya!” Lucy says out of breath. 

“Yeah! If you had done that two seconds earlier I would’ve been a cherished memory! Not to mention your ride would’ve been gone.” He laughs a little nerves. “Am I just that expendable or are you just that good?” 

Jiya smirks at him then replying, “I guess I’m just that good.” 

When they reach their destination, its early morning and they can see the blue and red flag, crossed with two swords across. They hear faint screams of guards warning others, and a horn being blown. 

Jiya shot up immediately and looked around, feeling a sting of pain ripping through her at the memory of what this kingdom use to mean to her, at least before-

“Is the it?” Noah asks his face draining in colour for a moment seeing the archers on the walls reading themselves. 

Jiya swallows hard and nods. “Jup..” She turns to Lucy, who is still vast asleep, and shakes her reluctantly. She stirs a bot but doesn’t wake up immediately. She shakes her again. “My lady, we have arrived.” 

Lucy’s head shotes up, she looked around, the sky is still a little dark with deep blues and pinks as the sun is still behind the mountains. Dreading what they’re about to do next she swallows hard and nods. The castle was actually really charming and well armed, but that was what scared her. So she rescuers her cloak around her shoulders and sit up strait, preparing on what to say to the king of their enemy. ‘Here we go’ she thinks and closes her eyes to refocus. 

“Who goes there?!” 

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading and I’m sorry for the sadness, but it was necessary for what comes next. This chapter was all about Flynn’s history, chapter two will start a while later and will be about Lucy.
> 
> I will be updating monthly, but if you guys really like it I’ll do it every 2 weeks. Thanks again for reading! Xxx


End file.
